


第101次告白

by Suberr



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：星王桐x32优OOC，和原作没有一点相似之处。
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	第101次告白

**Author's Note:**

> cp：星王桐x32优
> 
> OOC，和原作没有一点相似之处。

“初次见面，我是星王桐人。”年轻的星王从枣红色帷幕后走出，那是他一贯出场的地方。

整合骑士32过了半晌才记得做出单膝下跪的姿势，“臣乃整合骑士优吉欧•辛赛西斯•萨提滋，愿凭陛下吩咐。”

“哦，你就是优吉欧吗！省得我再去找你，说来奇怪，我脑中的小人一直叫我去见‘优吉欧’，明明我才刚醒来……”

这个世界只有一个星王。面前的星王也与以往的并无二致，优吉欧比对着自己的记忆，毕竟都是同一个人。然而性格的表现却多多少少不一样。

比如这位星王坦然而直白地邀自己去花园喝茶。

优吉欧扶额，“陛下，今天下午已经安排了财政会议……”

“抱歉，我忘记确认了，”星王一把抓起他的右手，他还来不及反应，星王的唇已经贴到他的手背，“那么结束以后我们一起吃晚饭吧。”

“是，陛下。”

只是一些例行报告，上季度又收了多少税，给贫困地区又补贴多少，行政部门又花掉多少，星王边点着电子屏边打呵欠，优吉欧惯例站在星王身后，他是贴身骑士，哪也不必去，哪也不能去。第70位星王透露了心声，我害怕你跑掉怕得不得了。优吉欧疑惑，我是陛下的整合骑士，永远忠于星王，怎么会离开呢，请陛下相信我的忠诚。

那只是忠诚。星王说。

不一样吗？

忠诚和爱当然不一样，总有一天你会明白的。

好不容易捱到散会时刻，星王拉着优吉欧往塔顶跑。

“陛下，餐厅是在下面。”

“我知道，现在去还能看到夕阳哦，under world的夕阳特别美丽吧。”

途中撞到新晋整合骑士，对方也只是行了个标准礼便识趣离开，并没有发现星王的异常之处。不，在其他人眼中星王依然是最初那位星王吧，星王的性格变化只在自己面前展现，有寡言少语的，有总是在讲谐音笑话的，也有喜欢拥抱和容易害羞的类型。

这是一种穷举策略。第5位星王这么说，他不再解释。这个谜团让优吉欧如今也遥望着橙红的日轮落入远方的山谷间。

在见到第99位星王的第二天优吉欧就收到了旧式的王室火漆信封，还是本人亲自交到他手上，如此冲动的星王他还是第一次见。

“和什么王什么骑士根本没关系哦，优吉欧，我喜欢你，想要和你交往。”

“陛下……”

像是看透了他的回答似的，星王飞快抢话，“优吉欧你就是太死板了。虽然我觉得才见第二天是有点早……不过算了，以后还有机会。”

星王伸了个懒腰，“那等下我们一起骑飞龙去草原上兜风吧。”

“好的。”

“两个人骑一只飞龙？”

“不行。”

为啥啊！看着星王孩子气地瘪嘴，优吉欧不由得嘴角上扬。

也许能和这位星王相处得更久一点。

为了庆祝三周年就任纪念日，优吉欧订了一个花篮，下午送到宫里。因为星王的交替是他俩才知道的秘密，所以不能大张旗鼓祝贺。优吉欧刚从送货机器人手中取过花篮，从天上突然射出两道光柱，光柱隐去后地上是异世界服装的星王原型桐人和“创世神史提西亚”亚丝娜。

“哟，优吉欧。”原型桐人不好意思地向他打招呼，“听说uw出现了另一个你，总觉得有点怀念，所以拜托菊冈让我们登入了，你还好吗？”

“嘛，还行。”优吉欧斟酌着语言，他是由首位星王复制了红蔷薇之剑用神圣术再造的，虽然完整保留着过去的记忆，但他更认同自己32号骑士的身份。那段日子虽然在脑海中再现了，因为没有亲身经历过所以感觉十分遥远吗……real world的星王原型就像陌生人一样，整合骑士和陌生人也没什么可说的。

“呃，”亚丝娜出来打圆场，“这么可爱的花篮是要做什么用的啊？”

这个也不能说。

“果然是猜到我们要来的见面礼？”原型桐人扑过来抱住他，“优吉欧，我也好想你哦！”

臭屁自大的性格确实一脉相承。优吉欧无语，“……请让我带二位去宴厅。”

或许是分开的时间已经久到足以让彼此都了解无话可说的尴尬，桐人和亚丝娜享受完一顿贵宾标准的晚宴便告辞返回。而自始至终星王都没有出现。

没有过零点，现在还来得及。优吉欧拿起花篮匆匆起身。

他一边思考着星王会去哪里，一边在长廊不顾眼前地奔跑，一转角就撞上一个黑影。

黑影扶起他，“优吉欧，这么晚了这么慌张是要去哪里啊？”

“去找……陛下……”

“为什么，是因为我没参加晚宴吗？但是你也希望我不露面吧，因为你们很亲密啊，那个拥抱一看就知道了吧。果然优吉欧还是更喜欢‘桐人’嘛，复制品果然比不过原型。”

“不、是、的，我今天是想庆祝星王上任……”

“优吉欧，那你喜欢我吗？你果然不会回答呢。我可是喜欢你喜欢到无法忍受的地步，心脏都要裂开呢。拜拜，我已经不能再坚持了，这份痛苦让‘那个人’来品尝吧。”

周围响起ERROR的提示音，星王再一次化作蓝色粉末消散了。

首位星王因为拥有RW人的智能，比历史上最聪慧的祭司阿多米尼斯多雷特更快地掌握了uw的神圣术，他不止复制出32号整合骑士，还为自己设计了一套更新法术。痛苦的重量会扣下它的扳机，现任星王会死亡，同时又会诞生一位新的星王。

这有什么意义呢，优吉欧问，我当然会永远陪伴陛下左右。

优吉欧，得不到回应的爱会带来痛苦，总有一天你会明白。

现在就是“那个时刻”。优吉欧捂着嘴，泪流满面。

天刚亮优吉欧就赶到了主殿。今天是祭日，大部分侍从得以休假返乡，空旷的大殿只有他熟悉的足音，星王走出枣红色帷幕，“初次见面，我是……”

“我喜欢你，请和我交往。”

“不胜荣幸，”对方在他手上搭上自己的手，“我刚刚也对你一见钟情了。”

Fin


End file.
